


Whatever we're gonna do in the woods

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Autumn, F/M, Halloween, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: Maka and Soul take a jaunty stroll back from a Halloween party.





	Whatever we're gonna do in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to deathmeistermaka for the beta!

Autumn. **  
**

The nights have regularly fallen to forty degrees. Despite her Death City-born blood, Maka sees the charm in the cooler seasons. Since they were stationed up here, she’s discovered that some seasonal quirks of the environment are good for small adventures.

Like this early darkness, with air as crispy as the leaves beneath their feet and the yellow lights of windows visible on occasion through the trees. There’s always the smell of something smoky permeating the air, though she can never figure out where it’s coming from. Technically, they’re following a back road to their apartment, but the traffic is so slight it might as well be a paved footpath. A lot of the time, when they take this route, they’re coming home from a mission, and they’re feeling sort of grim.

But tonight, they’re coming from a party, and Maka is much warmer inside. She’s full of hot apple cider, which went down so easily after dinner; she’s still flushed from laughing at Patti’s antics; and her heart’s all fluttery from the opportunity presented by a walk alone with her partner on a night with no work.

Maka likes to imagine they look like two cozy ghosts wandering the night, both wrapped in fleece, she in a pale longcoat and he in all black with hair as stark as ever. And their hands are connected. Soul takes her hand every time now when they walk home, no matter from where. Tonight, he fidgets with her fingers. Maka wonders if he notices he’s doing that.

“You gonna be tired or do you wanna watch a movie when we get home?” he asks.

“I’m not tired at all,” she says. “I think I could stay up till  _dawn_.”

“Let’s not go that far, but one movie sounds great.”

“Deal.”

“How about...” Soul drops her hand and catches her eye with a capricious smirk. “...Last one to the apartment has to make dessert?!” He lingers just long enough for her to hear, but by the time she understands, he’s taken off, a rustling bundle of jacket and jeans ahead of her.

“Hey!” she demands, kicking off from the ground to catch up with him. This is her “chasing-a-Kishin” run, and Soul is absolutely no match for it. He _knows_ this.

As she passes him, a hand reaches out and grabs her wrist.

“What the—!” Maka shouts, swinging around to face her rule-breaking partner. His smug-ass face changes to one of profound concern as the inertia swings her into him and they topple to the ground.

“Dumbass!” Maka fumes, faking about ninety-nine percent of her anger; Soul’s kind of cute on his back like some kind of lanky beached shark. She’s once again on top of him, tummy-to-tummy, and she doesn’t bother getting up before snickering her way into a full laughing fit.

“ _I’m_  the dumbass?” Soul asks, and grumbles. “Three-star monster-slaying meister and number one assistant professor of the class on acrobatics can’t even stick her own landing?”

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when her big slow weapon can’t lose a race fair and square!” Maka swivels her head around to blow a teasing raspberry right in his face. ...His very close face. Ah. Now it’s weird.

Not to be outdone, Soul leans forward and presses the tiniest of kisses to her lips.

When he stops and observes her, Maka exhales, unsure what to do, unwilling to shatter the moment by moving. “You smell like...spicy apples,” Soul whispers, cheeks going patchy with red.

Maka, doing no better for words, closes her eyes and leans toward him. He meets her again.

They share a series of soft pecks, an ellipsis made of kisses. The reality of the moment slams Maka in the heart, and elsewhere, too; she glances around, frantic to live the potential that’s burning brightly in the night.

“Are you okay?” Soul asks.

"Yeah." Is there a tree trunk that’s out of view of any houses? Almost  _all_  of them,  _yes_! Maka hauls herself up and leads Soul off the side of the road with a meaningful glance, tugging him behind an especially wide tree.

“What are you doing, you absolute weirdo?” he asks, one corner of his mouth betraying a smile. His eyes are soft and half-lidded; they share a more sober moment of truth, as their souls reach out for each other's consent in resonance before their bodies join again, these kisses as fierce as the others were gentle. She wraps him in an ardent embrace, realizes she has him pushed against the tree to better press herself into his arms.

Soul runs his tongue along hers, shy at first until she lets out an involuntary little moan. He chuckles and nips playfully at her lip.  _Ooh_ , she isn’t sure if she’s more eager to bite him back or feel those teeth everywhere.

“Yes, Soul,” she murmurs, rolling her hips against him as her gut jumps to get closer, closer, more connected,  _connect their bodies like their souls connect in resonance_.

“Mmmaka,” Soul hums, slipping his hand inside her coat, slow, seeking approval. She leans in and adds more touching besides. Damn these thick clothes; her collar is in the way of his ravenous kisses, and his long jacket, cool on the outside, conceals the searing heat of him inside. Stripping in the woods isn’t the autumnal adventure Maka has in mind, though the idea of dragging herself away long enough to get home is, for the moment, even more unthinkable. Maka settles for tearing open her top buttons.

He’s got his hands all over her, every inch, slipping under her coat and her shirt and whatever wherever he can, bracing himself against the tree while he nips at her neck. Maka bares her throat, letting him graze her with his teeth while she clutches his embrace and rubs him through his pants.

“Ffffuck, Maka. You wanted this, too? How long?” He sighs, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot somewhere to the right of her neck.

“Yes. A long time. _Ugh, you feel so good_ ,” she groans. Which part? She couldn’t say. All of him. She shudders, a gasp of cold air in her lungs complementing the heat of his mouth.

They’re definitely not visible to the road, but the headlights of a passing car are enough to shake Maka out of her amorous daze. When she lifts her head to look at him, Soul is gazing at her, pupils blown wide open.

“Let’s take this home?” he suggests.

“Is something wrong?” Maka asks, furrowing her brow.

“No! No, it’s good, I don’t...wanna stop,” he says weakly. “But I think maybe we shouldn’t...do...whatever we’re gonna do in the woods? Maybe on someone else’s property?”

Maka chuffs, the distinct feeling of a return to Earth settling over her. “Yeah, okay. That’s a smart idea.”

She’s ready to go, pulls on his hand to leave, but Soul stays still.

“Oh wait, wait a minute - walking is uncomfortable right now.”


End file.
